


Flowers

by eerian_sadow



Series: Valentines [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Xenophilia, cross-species romance, valentine's celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Tracks has a nice gift planned for Raoul this Valentine's Day.





	Flowers

Tracks drove carefully through the narrow streets to the small outdoor cinema event where he was meeting Raoul. He felt vaguely claustrophobic as he navigated the streets, even though he should certainly be used to them by now, and he missed Cybertron’s wide trafficways intensely for a moment.

Then he heard a whistle and a cat-call and turned his attention to one of Raoul’s friends, a young woman called Candy--and he sincerly hoped that was not her real name. He flashed his lights in response to her teasing and he caught her grin.

“Looking hot enough to cook an egg tonight, Tracks! You and Raoul got Valentine’s plans?”

Inwardly, he preened at the compliment. He had actually convinced Sunstreaker to help him wax, polish and detail his chrome and he had felt _gorgeous_ when he left the Ark. “As a matter of fact, we do.”

“Awesome! Did you get him a gift? Mama’s store is still open if not.”

“I did, but thank you.”

“Great. You two have fun tonight, then.” Candy waved and he continued on. A few of Raoul’s other friends waved or called out to him as he drove, and he felt an odd sense of companionship with the neighborhood. He never would have imagined that he would fit in so well with these working class humans before meeting his dearest friend--and partner, if he was honest with himself.

Raoul was waiting at the edge of the park where the projector and screen had been set up. He waved happily when he caught sight of Tracks and ran up to the Autobot as he transformed. “How’s it hanging, Tracks? That thing in Africa go good?”

“It did, yes.” Tracks reached down and picked the human up. Then he reached into his subspace and pulled out a large box. “And I brought something back for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that!” The human grinned brightly and lifted the lid off the box. He whistled appreciatively when he saw the finely woven blanket and matching bag. “This is beautiful! I’m almost afraid to use them!”

“They can be washed, according to the woman who made them. And Perceptor said that his degreaser will not damage the fibers. I was not foolish enough to get you a gift that you couldn’t use for fear of destroying it with motor oil.” 

“You’re too good to me, you know?” Raoul smiled and then pulled the blanket out to wrap around his shoulders. “This is _nice_.”

“Good. I admit that was unsure of what would be the best gift when I was in the market.”

“This will be perfect for nights like this. You picked great.” The human’s smile fell away. “I didn’t get you anything nearly this nice for Valentine’s day.”

“That wasn’t your Valentine’s gift, Raoul.” Tracks smiled at his fri--partner. “I simply thought you would enjoy something beautiful from Egypt.”

“Oh.”

Tracks pulled out a second, long and thin box from his subspace. “This is your Valentine’s gift.”

“Now I feel spoiled. You’re not like, planning to turn me into some little kept wife or something are you? Cause I’ll walk.”

“Never.” Tracks leaned forward slightly and nuzzled his nose against Raoul’s hair. “Never. A kept wife, as you say, would not be you and therefore would not be enjoyable company.”

“Good. I’d hate to have to get one of your friends to kick your ass if you were trying to do that.”

“Sunstreaker will kick my ass for much less, I assure you.” Tracks smiled again. “Now, open your gift.”

“Okay.” Raoul lifted the lid off the second box carefully and stared at the dozen roses nestled inside. “You bought me roses?”

“I was assured that they were traditional for this holiday.”

“Yeah, but usually for girls.”

“I thought you liked roses.”

“I do.” Raoul lifted the flowers from the box and buried his nose in the blossoms. He inhaled deeply and was smiling widely when he lowered the bouquet. “These are the best. No one’s ever given me roses before.”

“Well, I will do so more often, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
